dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Velskud *Argenta Velskud's Stats *Race: Human/Dragon *Level: 1 *Health: 7,575/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Damage: 25 *Stamina: 170/1,000 Argenta's Stats * Race: Human/Dragon * Level: 1 * Health: 6,875/10,000 * Speed: 25 * Damage: 25 * Stamina: 270/1,000 Fight! * Argenta throws 2 kicks at Velskud and 3 punches (2 hit), laughing and asking "I hope THAT won't do you out" she said sarcastically. 250 Damage * Velskud chuckles back and dashes toward Argenta with lightning speed and jabs her in the get (miss), then grabs her legs and throws her aside, and pummels her into the ground with three leap kicks (1 hit). He then flies into the air and fires down Scattershots (hit). 500 Damage. * Argenta leaps back up and takes him by the shoulders and kicks him in the chest (hit), knocking him down. She leans down and punches his face (hit), rolling him away as she shot 3 more ki blasts at him (1 hit). 625 Damage * Recovering from the Ki Blasts, Velskud fires back five Energy Blast Barrages (2 hit). 750 Damage. * Argenta spits at the ground, cracking her wrists and slowly walking up to Velskud, slapping him across the face (miss), and punching him under the chin (miss), quickly after kicking his chest (miss), followed with 2 ki blasts (1 hit). 375 Damage * "Heh, I've gotten a bit sloppy." Velskud says as he uses a Whirlwind Spin (miss) to ensnare Argenta, then beat her with four punches. 2 hit, 500 damage. * "I can tell." she said, chuckling. "I can return the favor", Argenta uses whirlwind spin back at Velskud (miss), sending 4 ki blasts after it. (3 hit) 1,125 damage. * Velskud smirked as the thought of this woman actually being Argenta crossed his head. "You're no cheap knockoff, I'll tell you that much." He'd then charge her with a hive hit jab combo. 5 hit. 625 damage * "I told you, why don't people listen to me anyway? ...Slave." she said, hopefully tricking him into thought and jumping into the air, kicking his head (miss) and grabbing him by the neck, kneeing his chest 2 times (1 hit) and punching him off into the distance followed by 2 ki blasts. (miss) 250 damage * "I am not your slave!" Velskud would say bursting in anger, ramming Argenta in the chest with five Omega Blows. 2 hit, 750 damage. * "Get over yourself, Velskud. You'll always be my slave!" she said, throwing another whirlwind spin at him, throwing him to the the ground and pouncing on his chest, throwing 2 ki blasts at his face directly. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Locations